Everything is allowed in laugh and love
by Kharotus
Summary: Joker have desired to run away again from asylum, but what happens when he find hiding place where he is able to meet beautiful woman who steal his heart... and laugh too. JokerxOC
1. Escape from Arkham

It was late evening at Gotham city. People came home from their daily jobs and some started just their jobs at nightshift. There started too nightshift at Arkham asylum and guards ran around and alarm siren yelled once again. It was obvious that one of Arkham patients had ran away, but how it was possible, Arkham was most well guarded asylum at whole world. But it was possible because even maniacs had time and brains and when those two were connected, they found way to get free from their so called jail.

Police cars started to search as soon as they got information about patient who had run away. And this maniac wasn't just any little criminal, Gotham city most feared and insane criminal had desired to take again little taste of freedom and were at somewhere around city. Police comissioner Gordon was worried about this but he didn't want to scare citizens, he knew what kind of panic from that could have start. Yes, he would make report that and at radio and television they would show photos and mention about this criminal and that people should to call immediadly to police station when they would see him. Comissioner looked out of window and shaked his head. He hadn't any other chance than go to roof and call that one who caught all bad criminals at this city.

At shadows of under bridge criminal, who police searched, were hiding. His clothes were just like all of Arkham patients, grey shirt and trouses and black shoes. You maybe think that he just could have chance his clothes and police wouldn't ever find him, but it wasn't that easy. People would recognize him at everywhere, because his look wasn't just like normal guy, his hairs were green, lips red, eyebrowns and eyelids black, his skin was white and at his face were all time odd grin what remind in weird way some sort wicked smile. People called him clown prince of crime, but all knew him as name Joker.

"Oh, I am popular at this night" he said himself when he looked how police cars drived and sirens yelled. He laughed little and sat down to wait to get peace to chance place, right now it was too risky and he didn't want back to asylum again. Joker looked to his clothes "I need something what looks better than this boring colour, my skin looks so pale with these clothes".

When most of police cars had drived to asylum, he left his hiding place and headed to central of Gotham city. He wasn't that stupid that would have let all know his secrets places where he kept his property. He headed to some old warehouse what had been abandonned already several years and found from there from same place where he had left, one suitcase where was his most important things. His colourful suite, knife, gun, and some others little things what he kept with him all time. To make sure that police wouldn't find him here, if they would realize to come look at this place, he had to go to somewhere else. Joker walked out from warehouse and looked around "where I haven't been yet..." he thinked by himself. Then he got one idea what could work and from where police wouldn't find him. He headed to one high-rise and gone to it's attic and looked around, there wasn't nothing else than some old boxes and it looked like there wouldn't come anyone even it had roof window. Maybe it was one apartment long time ago but now there didn't live anyone.

"Not my style but I can live with it" he said and found somewhere mattress and dragged it to one corner behind boxes and gone to lay down. He yawned, it had been stressing to find new way to escape from Arkham. He closed his eyes and desired to rest little time.

At same time just under Joker's new "apartment" was another apartment what was meant to just normal living. At door were name Angelique Dale. Young woman, little over 20 years old, brunette hairs and blue eyes looked out from window at her apartment and wondered what had made suddenly police driving around city that she couldn't even sleep. She would have needed rest and sleep since she had just came from work to home. Odd sounds from attic had kept her awake too and she thinked that maybe some of this high-rise inhabitant was going to move away again and dragged to attic things what didn't want to take to new apartment. Angelique gone to kitchen and made tea to herself. Since it was impossible to sleep, she could stay awake and gone to watch news. Nothing new, just normal soap operas and reality tv. This was her first own apartment where she lived, place was good and near of her job so she liked to live here even prize of this apartment were really high, but well, you have to pay from that what you want to your own. It felt good when she had chance to be by herself now, do her own things when she wanted and didn't had to hear anymore how her mother nagged all time how bad her father had been when this had gone with other woman. Luckily she had got well payed job from Wayne's company what was well appreciated place to work and her work was simple, working with files and writing documents, nothing too hard or stressing job.

She started to feel more sleepy and even she still were able to hear police sirens, it was time to go to sleep. When she had drink her tea, she gone to bed and started to sleep but didn't knew that just right above of her roof were one other who slept well too.

* * *

_Okay, it is short, but it is just start =3._

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Joker in my fanfic isn't Nolan's version of him in "The Dark knight", at this fanfic version of Joker is from original comics because I think that first version of characters are always best ones =D.  
_

_Angelique Dale is mine creation, Joker and Gotham city and Arkham belongs to this comic/movie/cartoon real creators, and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	2. Dancing

Weeks gone by and Angelique didn't knew anything about man who lived at attic. her life wasn't anything else than work and being at home bored. But better this way than being in those troubles what they told in news every day. Even comissioner Gordon had told to people in tv after Joker's breakout that city was safety and no one shouldn't be scared, that police help all citizen as good as they were able to. She still doubt that police couldn't get in time to anywhere where happend bad things. Once again she walked to home and sighed deep. Being independent was nice but stressfull too.

At same time at attic Joker started to wake. He had slept all day and hadn't any idea how active police would still be about looking for him. Normally they gave up in week but he had desired to stay here just for sure. After all he loved to tease police this way, more quiet he was, more paranoid whole city came when clown prince of crime was on move. He looked around and got walked around at attic, his places started to hurt because he hadn't been able to move much in weeks. He was insane but wise too and didn't want to take any risk.

After some time he heard like someone did open attic door and he gone fast behind of old boxes. Of course he could have kill easily that who came in but he didn't want to take that risk that victim would have yelled and then all other people who lived at this building would have come there too to see what was going on. Luckily boxes was big enough that he hadn't had to stay on his knees. So he stayed behind boxes and leaned to wall. He heard quietly steps, some other normal sounds. He thinked that maybe someone just did bring some boxes and would leave soon. But no, soon he started to heard music and looked careful , behind of boxes and saw young woman dancing at attic by herself. He looked her little confused first. Who the hell would come to attic to dancing, well, he was at here hiding but he knew that he was insane. He looked her quietly and was careful that she didn't saw him. He had to admit that woman had skills, he could have watching that dancing for hours and it was nice entertainment too but if she would notice him, he should to kill him.

Algelique danced around empty space and forgot for little time all worries and bad things what had happen at work. Because she hadn't really money to anything else than living, dancing was her only hobby. She danced around and kept her eyes closed, she had been here so many times that knew all places so well that didn't hit herself to boxes. Couple hours she danced and felt herself exhausted in the end. She took her CD player and walked away from attic and didn't even notice her audience what she have had all time.

Joker was little dissapointed when she had left so fast. He could have watching that longer time. "Oh well, you don't always get what you want" he said by himself and walked around at attic. Joker sat down and looked around, this kind of waiting like rat at hole made him bored, he wanted action, he wanted to do something, like blowing bank. But first he should to get his goons back together and those were around city right now. Also he needed plan what to do with one who had been problem to him long times, Batman.

* * *

_Okay, this is little short but next chapter will going to be long =). I hope that you like from this when I haven't ever before written Joker fanfic ^^. And thanks from 5000 storyviews, it makes me really happy that people likes from my fics =3_

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Joker in my fanfic isn't Nolan's version of him in "The Dark knight", at this fanfic version of Joker is from original comics because I think that first version of characters are always best ones =D.  
_

_Angelique Dale is mine creation, Joker and Gotham city and Arkham belongs to this comic/movie/cartoon real creators, and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	3. Meeting

Joker looked many times when young woman came to dancing to attic. Unfortunately all good have to end by time and he had to desire what to do next. He still was unsure what was going on, he didn't knew anything about news or how active police were after him. Harley had came and gone, maybe she just got enough from his moody nature and it was clear that he needed someone who could get to him information what normal people was able to get. He thinked that since he was more intrested of this odd dancerwoman than from Harley, he could maybe get her to his side and get her do what he want. After all, all at this city knew his fame as insane murderer and who normal citizen would say no to him without loosing own life?

Angelique sat at couch and watched tv bored. It was friday evening and she hadn't anything to do. She had to admit that she didn't had real life when only company to her was her tv at friday evening, when other people were at bars having good time together. She turned channels and listened how people at next floor kept loud sound because of some parties. She sighed deep and hugged her pillow. Suddenly she heard like someone would have ring her doorbell. "What now?" she said by herself and got up from couch. She thinked that maybe someone had came to wrong floor when was meant to go to upstairs to parties.

Angelique walked to door and looked from door peephole to corridor but there was dark. She thinked moment that maybe it was just some annoying young guys making pranks. She sighed deep and turned around but then again her doorbell rang. Again she looked to corridor but there was still dark. She thinked that she wouldn't let anyone disturb her evening, it was better to say to those prank makers that it would be better if they would end that or would regret soon of their doings. She opened door and looked to darkness seriously. First she saw just shadow from long man who stood infront of her and didn't said anything. She did put lights on to her apartment hallway and saw in that light more better man infront of she saw him better, she gone pale in couple seconds. Just like all citizen at Gotham city, she afraid this man too. He had been at so many news and everyone knew him as sadistic psycopath. She felt how her legs didn't move, she just stared to that man quietly who just smiled to her that wicked smile.

"Hello pretty one" Joker said to her and looked to her with smile. He was taller than Angelique and noticed how all colour from her face dissapeared when she noticed who was at her door. _Oh this all fame_, he thinked and chuckled little inside of him. He just stood there and waited woman reaction and that shock would have gone away. If he would have wanted to kill her, he would have already done that.

Finally Angelique woke to reality and without thinking she tried first slam door close but Joker did put his leg between door and wall that she wasnt able to close it and with one push he threw door open and walked in. Angelique took couple steps backward and looked terrified to man, maniac had came just like that to her home but she would maybe still have chance to save herself so she took steps slowly more close to her cell phone but kept eyes in that unwelcome quest.

"Better not do that sweetheart, you have beautiful neck and I don't want to spoil it" Joker said to her and it made Angelique freeze. Still Angelique thinked that what she would loose, this man would still kill her, no matter would she call to police or not so she ran to cell phone but at same moment when she got her cell phone to her hand, she felt how that man took hold of her arm and pulled near of him. Angelique tried to scream but hand what was covered with white glove covered her mouth and she felt how that man leaned more to her that he was able to whisper to her ear.

"Hush now, we don't want to disturb other people evening, don't we?" he asked calm and warning tone from young woman. Joker took couple step backward still holding her near of him and kicked front door close. "One yell, and you are dead, understand?" he said to her and did let go slowly. _Good, woman didn't tried to do anythings stupid_, he thinked. When he had let go of her, she just stood there at same position to where he had left her when he had let go of her.

Angelique turned slowly her head and looked to man who stood behind her. What that man wanted from her? rape her? kill her? She didn't said anything in moment, all had happen so fast. Her heart beated fast and she thought that soon she would get heart attack. In the end she got some courage back and said to him with scared voice "What do you want from me?". She didn't got any answer, only that man insane smile.

"Are you like that to all of your guests? Don't even make coffee?" Joker said with cheerful mood from her. She looked confused to him. Little time ago this man was ready to kill her and now he threated her like she would have been some waitress to him.

"Oh... umm... of course" Angelique said to him and gone to kitchen. Joker walked behinf her and took from table her cell phone. She looked to him, if he just came to steal all her things, he would have to dissapoint, she didn't really have anything valuable in her apartment.

"You don't need this in moment" Joker said and took her cell phone to his jacket pocket and took from her computer away internet connection. He walked to all rooms and pulled curtains down. After that he gone to sit to couch and did put his legs on table and started to watch tv. Angelique took two coffee cups and walked with those to living room and sat next to him and offered to him coffee cup. He took it and ignored her.

"You didn't answered to my question..." Angeligue said to him but looked to her coffee cup. She tried to keep distance to him as much as it was possible.

"Hm?" Joker said and looked to her with questioning look. He noticed that woman was still too afraid to look at him and he didnt want to force her to that. To tell the truth, if he would have been at woman's place, he wouldn't have wanted to look to himself either. Sometimes he hated that what he had came.

"What do you want from me?" She said again to him and raised her face but still didn't look to that man who sat next to her.

"You will see by time" he said to her and smirked little. After little silence he continued "Be good girl and don't talk about me to anyone and we will going to be good roommates". He started to pet gently her hairs from behind her head and grabbed soon from her hairs and pulled her head little back and forced her to look to him. "Do we understand each others?" he asked in warning tone from her and looked seriously and cold look to her eyes.

"... Yes... I don't tell to anyone... " Angelique said to him with fear. She bite to her lips trying to hold her fear. She noticed in his eyes that what maybe many of his victims had seen, pure insanity what hadn't any humanity.

"Good, and by the way, you make great coffee" he said and did let go suddenly from her hair with wide smile. He turned his head back to tv and took better position at couch. Angelique looked confused to him, that man was like weather vane. She shaked her head and thinked quietly that she wanted some action in to her life but not like this, to what she had got herself in to?

* * *

_Finally those two met each others =). it was really fun to write this chapter and I hope that you like from this my version of Joker ^^. So enjoy! _

_P.S. Positive reviews are appreciated, because it makes me always happy mood when someone is that brave when give positive reviews about my fics. It tells too that people want more chapters to read =3.  
_

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Joker in my fanfic isn't Nolan's version of him in "The Dark knight", at this fanfic version of Joker is from original comics because I think that first version of characters are always best ones =D.  
_

_Angelique Dale is mine creation, Joker and Gotham city and Arkham belongs to this comic/movie/cartoon real creators, and I am not writing this to make money =3._


End file.
